criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead and Furious
Dead and Furious 'is a case featured in Criminal Case Return to Laroy Bay. It takes place in Sunnyland Beach and it's the 22nd case of the game, also the fourth one to take place in Sunnyland Beach. Plot Few days after stopping Julia Hardwin's plans, Clarisse Auger asked the player to go watch street races with her to calm themselves down a little bit before going after the serial killer. However, when they arrived, young mechanic Rosa Winchester came up to them and told them that racer Austin Anderson has been found murdered. They immediately went to investigate, only to find Austin dead by his racing car, his head bashed in. They sent the body to Megan Alan while they decided to look around the subway station. Later, they added deputy mayor Owen Sackville, racing fan Jasper Quadrelli and Rosa herself on the suspect list. After returning back to the station, weapons expert Sven Torrents told them that somebody stole their victim's car. The pair went to see what's going on, only to find a racer Audrey Hoover in victim's car. After putting Audrey in custody for stealing her opponent's car, the team searched nearby restaurant and found enough clues to add Dr Aybe Brystint to the suspect list. A little while later, the team found out that Austin's son bullied Rosa in high school and that Jasper sabotaged Austin's car last year because his wanted one of the other racers to win. After they returned back, Dr Brystint ran up to them and said that she found a bloody tire iron in her purse. Rosie Summers confirmed that the blood belongs to Austin. The pair then put Dr Brystint in custody just to be sure. Later, they returned back to the main crime scene. They also learned that Austin crashed into Owen's car and that Austin and Audrey used to date. They also discovered Aybe's phone inside of victim's backpack, making the team suspect Aybe even more. After collecting all of the remaining evidence, they arrested Audrey Hoover for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Audrey said that she owes a lot of money to some people and that she had to win the race. However, after hearing that Austin, one of the best racers in USA, is going to participate, she knew that she's going to lose. Since she needed the money so bad, she decided to spike Austin's drink and to trap him inside of his trunk when he falls unconscious. However, when it didn't work out, Audrey grabbed a tire iron and struck him over the head, just wanting to knock him out. When she realized that she hit him too hard, she ran away and tried to frame Dr Brystint after learning that she had a massive fight with Austin. Judge Eva Rose sentenced Audrey to 20 years in prison. Summary Victim: * [[Austin Anderson|'Austin Anderson]] (found dead on the street with his head caved in). Murder Weapon: * Tire Iron Killer: * [[Audrey Hoover|'Audrey Hoover']] Suspects RWinchesterLBC22.png|Rosa Winchester OSackvilleLBC22.png|Owen Sackville JQuadrelliLBC22.png|Jasper Quadrelli AHooverLBC22.png|Audrey Hoover ABrystintLBC22.png|Dr Aybe Brystint Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The killer knows car mechanics. * The killer has a criminal record. * The killer drives a racing car. * The killer wears black lipstick. * The killer has a tattoo. Crime Scenes